3 Shades Of Kuwabara
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Kuwabara is many things, a lover, a brother, a friend... But he's got another side to him, as a Medium. Ep.9
1. He's Doesn't Know

Warning: There's sex, in fact, right now. Watch out for, swearing, foul moods, sex, kissing... nope that's all I can think- oh right and death.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, not their universe of which I use when I type, nothing but the plot is mine but geez *looks it up and down* should I take claims to it? I'll let you decide hahaha. I kid.

x x x

Head thrown back Yusuke is practically in tears from laughing so hard. "Kuwabara, have you read this one yet?" The trouble-making teen points a very dingy nailed finger at the comic book in his hand.

Looking over in the direction his boyfriend is, Kuwabara asks. "Is that the lastest one or the one from before because" He crosses the store to Yusuke. "I didn't get that last copy before they took it off the shelf at _Magnificant Manga_."

Smile fading Yusuke informs the red head in mocking tone. "It's a wonder you find anything at all in that kiddie place, you should always go to _World of Stuff_\- stupid."

Glaring, Kuwabara snatches the book from his boyfriend's hands. "You just _had_ to throw in that last part." He looks through the comic. "Aaw sweet it is the one I missed."

"Turn to page twenty eight, though."

The store owner, whose been watching them the entire time, has finally had enough of the two laughing unnecessarily hard and loud while inbetween shouting back and forth to each other; it's time for them to go.

Sucking air into his big lungs the man shouts over their noise "This isn't a hang out spot, you little shits! Buy something or go!" hard enough to turn himself red in the face.

Blinking first at the man then at each other; Kuwabara asks. "...- the heck is that guy talking to?"

"Hell if I know," Yusuke shrugs. "must be someone in back." Figures the male since the two of them are close enough to the man to hear him without the shouting; so continuing his conversation with Kuwabara he points at the book saying. "That's the part."

After reading the words on the page the red head laughs hysterically.

Teeth bared the shop owner counts slowly to 10; his face becoming even more red with anger, before slamming his fist down onto the glass counter it breaks as though representing his own breaking point. Eyes widened in rage he barks. "That's it!" Stomping from around the now broken counter he grabs the two by their shirt collars.

"_Hey_, what are you doing?" Yusuke tries to pull free of the man's meaty paws.

"You could ask nicely." Points Kuwabara, verbally, when they begin to move being escorted to the exit.

Before they could dig their heels into the floor of the store to stop the man from shoving them out they're tossed out the door, landing chins first on the hard concrete of the parking lot.

Rolling over to a sitting position Yusuke shakes his fist like an angry oldman. "You heard him, you could have just asked!" He yelled to the man that is no longer there, muttering after. "Last time I come to this place."

"Thought you said that this place was soooo great." Kuwabara stands.

Groaning, Yusuke replied. "Oh, shut up."

"Here, gimme your hand." The red head reaches out for his boyfriend's hand. Curtesy before insults even in love.

Taking the offer Yusuke is helped to a stand and he then brushes off the back of his pants then front of his shirt.

Out of nowhere comes a voice. "Eeeuwww, ahahahaha!"

The two look in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. There, standing not far from them, are 5 boys that look around their age maybe a year older; two have the jelly roll hair style, another with a fan ponytail, another has lavander bangs the rest of his hair is black, and the ring leader has slicked back blond hair and a nasty snarling look on his face.

"Looks like we finally caught up to ya; it's bad enough you're on our turf" The ring leader went on to say. "but you're a couple of Rainbow Brights at that." Spitting a toothpick from his mouth, he asks his followers. "What should we do to 'em boys."

"Let's cut 'em up." Responds the male with the lavander bangs.

The others mutter their agreement to the punishment.

"Hn." Yusuke cracks his knuckles as the familiar tingle of battle courses through his veins. "Hey Kuwabara?"

Grinning from his own excitment the red head replies slyly. "Yeah, Urameshi?"

"It looks like that old group _Ouch_ came out with a new album, a six-track of its greatest hits. How 'bout we give it a listen?"

"Love to." He cracks his neck while choosing whom he wants to start with.

Tired of the private conversation of his victims lavander bangs asks. "What the hell are you two bab- _Ooofff!_"

The boy doubles over in pain after the spirit detective's fist came into direct contact with his gut hard enough to remove his lunch, had he eaten it yet. Watching his friend get pounded the male with the fanned ponytail missed Kuwabara approaching, turning his head when the male grabbed a hold of his arm jerking him toward him, as he then shoves his knee painfully into his gut.

"YOW!" He whails before going down.

"Heh heh heh, track two." Declares the red head.

Laughing, Yusuke says to his boyfriend. "That one's always been a personal favorite."

"Nnnope," Kuwabara brings his fist back sharply slamming it into the jaw of the second boy with a jelly roll, who tried sneaking up on him. "I'm waiting on-..."

"DYAH!" Cries the male when hit, mostly from his tooth coming lose.

Laughing hard enough to draw a tear Kuwabara says with joy. "That's the one!"

The first of the hair twins waves his hands out defensively as they visably shook with fear, backing up he says to them. "Don't, please, it was Edi's idea to-..."

Yusuke took this one, landing the tip of his sneaker into the wannabe thugs's crotch.

Holding himself as he falls over he screams. "GAAHHH!"

The blond ring leader is the last one on the list; frightened, the male attempted to run but was easily caught up to and grabbed by the arms.

"Uh uh uh." Kuwabara wags a finger. "Don't think we'll let you escape, you're a best seller."

One hand holding the punk by his arm, the spirit detectives team up smashing the fist of their free hand into the male's ears. Kuwabara left and Yusuke right. Simultaniously, and the impact is hard enough to cause a trickle of blood to come out from them.

"Aaaahh!"

Howling with laughter Yusuke throws his fist into the air like in a _Rocky_ movie, spinning circles as he cheers their victory. "Ye-he-heah!" He laughs out.

Beside him, Kuwabara recalls what his lover had said earlier about a six-track cd and counting the thugs he sees that there are only 5 of them. "Urameshi, that's only five, you said that there was a-... YOUCH!" His words are cut off when his bouncing lover turns around and suddenly slugs him in the nose. Holding his now bleeding nose he barks sounding rather stuffy. "What the hell was that for?"

"And Kuwabara makes six," Announces the spirit detective. "That's for mocking me a while ago about the comic book store." Waving a hand in scoop for the red head to follow him to his car, he says bland toned. "Let's go to my house for a while."

Perking up Kuwabara follows. "To _hang out_ hang out or to just hang out?" His pace to his car slows a bit and he turns his head in the direction of what his side-view's glance. "Huh?"

In the distance a man just walked past a woman, apologizing for nearly banging into her- big deal, normally- but the unique thing about this near hit situation is that the woman's swinging purse passed right through the man's side.

_'Oh great,'_ Thinks the male. _'not another dead head that doesn't know.'_ having his shirt grabbed by his impatient boyfriend he's dragged to his car, a Scion, and slowly gets inside. On the drive home- well, to Yusuke's place- the swordsman continues to think.

_'Ever since I was born I've been living divided, but the main thing that's been the most consistant in my life as a friend, a lover, and brother is that I'm a medium. I can see the dead, and have been able to since birth; at first there were nice ghost- the kind that pull your blanket up around you when you forget, or the type to hold you steady if you're about to fall down the stairs or something. And other times there are bad ghost._

_They want for you to fall. And when you're sleeping they stand beside your bed and scream in your ear- an old woman used to chase me down the hall to my parents' room when I was ten and didn't let up until I was eleven. Then there are the ones like the man on the street, they don't know they're dead and when you tell 'em they're usually the ones that turn bad because they just don't want to accept it and they follow you around arguing about how wrong you are and what not.'_

The dark blue car pulls up along side the Urameshi home coming to a halt. Yusuke and Kuwabara head up the stairs in too much of a rush to take the elevator- no comment- and then go straight into the homeowner's bedroom. Yusuke shoves his lover to the bed straddling him and giving his hips a good rocking about to situate himself then he leans over giving his lover pleasing kisses that are made audible by the moans. At the speed they're going, Kuwabara can tell that his boyfriend's battle erection needs a lot more 'umph' to get it harder since their opponents were children compared to them- although, everyone is these days if he were gonna be fair. They do hold back, sometimes, to make it more fun. That, or they battle one another.

Pushing his hips up Kuwabara smiles during a pant session, feeling the detective's weight pressing into his groin to shove his hips back down.

"Aaah." They moan in unison, their heated breaths mingling.

Kuwabara sought skin the moment his jeans tightened, and he unzipped giving them a small tug downward until his genitals were exposed; his busy hands then return to caressing up the shorter male's shirt.

Yusuke responds by pinching his lover's nipple through the thick shirt covering his chest. The red head can hardly stand the feeling of Yusuke's back muscles flexing beneath his hands; having had enough of the push and pull he hastly undoes his boyfriend's jeans sliding them down as low as they'll go before his body got in the way.

Breathless, Yusuke stopped kissing Kuwabara to raise his hips to help with the removal of his pants, while the swordsman removes his own, and once he's successfully crawled out of them he hovers over Kuwabara on hands and knees, reaching for the tube of purple lubricant in the side drawer; sitting back rocking his hips once it's in his hand.

Coating himself with a thick glob of the stuff, he tugs his length with purposefully long strokes, sighing in heat from his own touches before he's satisfied with the task; applying the same treatment to Kuwabara, he smirks at the arching of his lover's back and the titling of his head giving him a prime chance to nibble at Kuwabara's neck.

"In or out?" He whispers when his nibbling lips make it to Kuwabara's ear.

Yusuke's question is answered by action as Kuwabara's sticky member aligned itself with the spirit detective's entrance before easing in. Their bodies move together perfectly, used to each others' patterns but never over the familiar feeling of pleasure they give one another. Yusuke groans when his tightening thighs are gripped and kneeded by the swordsman's strong hands, up and down, his thumbs dipping deep enough to brush Yusuke's sack when they pass by.

"Shit." Swears the dark haired male as the strain in his gut leaks a little more of his life from him in a feeling so good he could scream.

It doesn't go unnoticed as it sticks to his belly before bobbing back up, Kuwabara grips the thick meat giving it rhythmic squeezes and tugs to match and propell his thrust upward. Yusuke tipped forward as the tingles shot up his back hard, it was like being shoved; lifting and dropping his hips down on his boyfriend's sex he moans quietly.

"Kuwabara." In a pant he then says "Kuwabaraaa!" a little louder with a moan at the last 'a' when feeling the twitch of the said male's gender against his lower cheeks.

Never able to resist his name being said that way the red head rolls them over, gripping the detective's 'shotgun' a little more firmly he slams into him like a raging bull, finishing his lover to completion that left them both screaming in climax.

Kissing him, Yusuke pulls his lover down onto him while riggling his hips until the red head is freed from his body. "Now that's good music." He mutters before drifting off to sleep.

Kuwabara would have slept as well if it weren't for his having to sit up to find a more comfortable position, at which point he spots the man from before across the street staring at the apartment with a confused look on his face.

_'I've seen that look before.'_ He starts to dress. _'Being gifted with the paranormal tends to send out some sort of- I don't know, pyschic wave length that attracts spirits to me; they all wanna talk or they all wanna know what's going on, but for those that don't know they're dead they unwillingly find me not knowing why. Then I have to tell them why, and that's something that will never stop getting to me.'_

The man outside turns away from the apartment building and starts away.

...

Commentary: I bring you a not so AU Yu Yu. I hope that you like it, I wrote this long ago during my six month break from the internet because, sadly, a bill was not paid and I suffered dearly with mental meltdown until I recalled my friends good old paper and pen and staved off insanity yet again. This is also the last Yu Yu story I've ever written, which sucks because I adore Kuwabara and writing things for him is too fun. And believe me, I've been trying here and now in this future to write a new story, but woof. Gonna have to watch the show over to recall any stories I had planned or to make up something new. That or do some AUs with them. Never done that before, so it'd be kind of neat.


	2. Come here little squirrel

5:20 p.m. At the Minamino home.

A soft, lotion infused, tissue is held under the weeping woman's nose while she attempts to compose her tears caused by what her son had just told her.

"Mother, please..." His consoling didn't seem to work. Touching the woman's shaking shoulder, Kurama again tries to calm her tears. "Mother don't cry, all children leave home at some point."

"But Shuichi, don't you think it's a little soon? School isn't even over yet."

"It will be well after school is over; a couple of months at best while I rent furniture."

Hearing this, her tears cease long enough to inquire. "You make it sound as though you already have an apartment."

Laughing nervously, he says mostly for his benefit. "Don't make it sound so accussing."

In mock fury his mother cries out. "Well why shouldn't I? You've been sneaking around planning to leave home, your father and I haven't even seen the place, neither has Ryunosuke."

His soon-to-be stepfather.

"I wouldn't dream of not showing the three of you, mother." He then corrects his words. "The four of you." As he counts his little brother.

The woman continues trying to stop her tears. Mood dampened Kurama says in near plead.

"Please be happy for me, mother."

Smiling the woman touched the teen's cheek. "Of course I'm happy for you, just sad to lose one of my children- Kakoda will be next." She sighs.

"Yes, but this will leave room for more children between you and Ryunosuke."

Blushing, Shiori pats her son's knee. "You'll be at the wedding?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now," Shiori stands up from the sofa. "help me with the dessert?" She asks.

Nodding, Kurama rises. "Mother," He suddenly remembers something.

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if Hiei were my date to the wedding, and if my friends Yusuke and Kuwabara come together as well?"

Shiori seems to be wondering whom the two friends were, having already met her son's boyfriend- Hiei- a very essentric type. Shows up at the strangest hours of day or night. Speaks informally to everyone, and often stalks her son's movements around the room with his gaze. It's sweet and a little sad to see such co-dependance from youth.

"They may come, tell them to dress formal."

"I will, we can pick out suits tomorrow."

The two enter the kitchen, Shiori takes out the ice cream while Kurama gets the bowls, setting them on the island counter top.

Looking down at the bowls she blinks in question. "Five?"

"One is for Hiei, he said that he would stop by at this time; is it too late for guest?"

"Will he be on time?" She's scooping two large scoops of ice cream into each bowl.

Green eyes dart to the direction of the living room and quickly, he says. "I think that's him now, excuse me."

Kurama couldn't possibly have heard Hiei at the door since the male is already up in his bedroom, but for his mother's sake he put on a show of opening the door to invite the male in.

"Hello Hiei, glad you could come." He says just loudly enough for the woman to hear. "We can have our dessert in my room."

Walking into the living room, tray in hand to carry all five bowls of ice cream, Shiori says. "Hello, Hiei, how are you today?"

Blinking thoughtfully the teen says. "He's already upstairs, mother."

Momentarily astonished by the visitors speed, Shiori asks. "That quickly?" Her dark eyes move downward seeing her son's delicate hands removing two bowls before meeting his gaze again. "I heard you speaking to him right as I walked up."

"Kurama could only laugh, inwardly, about almost being caught talking to air. "Thank you for the dessert mother- and is it alright if Hiei spends the night?"

The woman nods, first about the 'thank you' then to the question. Kurama moves upstairs to his bedroom closing the door with his foot. He can hear his mother calling up the stairs to his younger brother, whom he's nicknamed 'Hatanaka', to come downstairs for dessert and not long after that foot steps sound through the hallway; his step father or soon-to-be, rather, is in the den reading the newspaper.

"That was another uncomfortable situation brought on because of you."

The youkai seemed not to care but asked either way. "And what did I do _this_ time?" His hands hovers over the cassette tape marked with todays date sitting on top of the red head's stereo.

"The usual, making it so that I have to talk to myself so my family doesn't catch on that you're practically living with us." Explains Kurama.

"Then tell them that I'm living here, if it's so much of a problem."

"Luckily I don't have to resort to that," Kurama hands a bowl of ice cream to the demon, climbing into the bed he says. "Will you put that tape into the stereo and press play for me?"

Hiei ignored the 'thank you' that followed his doing as his lover asked of him, climbing into the bed, as well, sitting with his back against the headboard he starts in on his dessert. To Hiei the half demon's mother makes the best desserts around; even something as simple as ice cream she adds a flare to it by dropping three juicy strawberries onto it and a healthy dollup of whipped cream. Or this thick bean spread.

On the radio plays the sound of violin- a soloist, using a style that is familiar to the demon. Kurama must have had another recitle or whatever he called them; his lover plays recordings of himself whenever he feels he'd made a mistake somewhere but Hiei doesn't mind listening, afterall, it's better than that crap Kuwabara listens to when they all go someplace and take the giant monkey's car.

The two eat in verbal silence just enjoying the quiet and each others' company; at one point Kurama picked a berry out of the bowl with his fingers eating it, planning to wipe his fingers on a napkin he's startled when his wrist is grabbed by the dark haired male then his hand is led over to Hiei's mouth having his fingers gently sucked to remove the mess.

Shuddering, Kurama dispells the feeling to pounce the male by saying. "I asked about the wedding, mother says you and Kuwabara and Yusuke are welcome to go."

Releasing his lover's wrist, Hiei eats one of his own strawberries then turns his head to look at him. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Only sitting and watching until we all go to the reception hall to eat-... maybe dance-"

"I'm _not_ dancing."

"You won't have to," Kurama assures. "then it's over."

Hiei thinks it over for a bit. "_Fine_. Even if it sounds like a _dull_ waste of time."

Smiling he leans over placing a kiss on the dark haired male's headband covered forehead. "There's something else." Kurama adds.

Hiei glances a red eyed gaze at him. "Such as?"

"I'm getting a place of my own; once I'm out of school, and I want to know if you'll come live with me?"

Complete disbelief registered the shorter male's usually perfected bitterness for a moment then returned to normal. "Oh sure, and I'll only pack all my really important things- I wouldn't wanna crowd you out."

Realizing what Hiei was saying Kurama covered his mouth laughing. "I forgot."

"Hn." He crosses his arms, dessert bowl empty on his lap. "You were only complaining a few minutes ago." He's referring to the fact that Kurama was tired of hiding him away.

"I know."

"You have to know by now that where you go, I go."

The red head schooled the heat from his cheeks at how sweet that sounded, but Hiei is accustomed to the many small changes and twitches in the kitsune's expression to know what's going through his mind, and he responded to it with...

"Hn. Whatever."

0 0 0

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouts through panting breaths.

The ghost has really taken off in all the time it took the swordsman to pry himself away from his boyfriend then get changed back into his clothes and leave the apartment, so that by the time he got out the man was a block away!

"Hey wait! ...Come on, I know you can hear me!" Stopping at a tree, one hand pressed against it, he sucks in a breath then with all he has shouts. "Hey you with the purple shirt!"

Rattled, the ghost turned around pointing a finger at himself, he mouths with a curious look on his face. "Me?"

Straightening up from his winded position, the medium says. "Yes, you."

The man seemed to be thinking it over for a moment and with a curt shaking of his head took off running again. Grumbling, the red head braced his stamina then started off again pacing his run.

_'Looks like it's gonna be one of those days.'_

0 0 0

"That's funny," The man says to himself as he's finally stopped jetting about the city stopping to use his phone. "I charged it this morning so why is there no dial tone?"

"It's because you're not really holding your phone."

Turning his attention to the voice that, as far as he can say, goes against the grains of normal tones to see the orange haired punk kid, that shouted to him about a half hour ago. Twisting his curious look into a bitter stare, he mutters in a dull tone. "Oh, it's _you_ again."

"Yyeah," He stretched out in a drawl. "it's _me_ again. Just what's the big idea running from me like that?"

"I wasn't "running from you", I just don't have time to be giving hand-outs to adolescent punks like you." The man raises his cellphone back up to his ear. "Now get lost, I'm trying to call my wife to tell her the car's been stolen and I gotta walk home, and this day just freakin' sucks." Really looking Kuwabara up and down, noting the black eye, he comments. "Though, in comparison," The sentence isn't finished.

Smug look on his face Kuwabara takes the phone tossing it up the street. "Hmph." Arms crossed the male smiles cockily.

Looking from the teen to where his phone went then back to the teen again, the man is furious. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Rolling his eyes, Kuwabara says. "Check your pocket."

"_Excuse_ me?" Hands on his hips. "Why the hell-..."

"_Just check_." The exasperated tone was clear.

This time it was the man's turn to roll his eyes. "Hey, if it gets you out of my hair." He pats at his pocket then reaches inside pulling out his phone. Eyes wide, he quickly recovers. "Stupid trick- seen it hundreds of times on television with my kid, uh..." He falters a second. "just not up-close." He explains his brief shock to write it off.

_'Geez, he would have a kid.'_ Thinks Kuwabara. _'What am I supposed to do now, I can't just tell him.'_

The ghost is examining his phone as though trying to figure out how the male had slipped the thing back into his coat pocket without even being that close to him.

_'His family is gonna hear it on the news about his death eventually,'_ With a firm nod he sighs. _'Better to get it over with to save him the heartache, plus, once he accepts what happened he can move on instead of being in purgatory watching everyone else live a life he's lost.'_ Looking at the man he blinks in wonder. _'Wonder how he died?'_

"Hey stupid," Says the dead guy. "..-think I figured out your little trick."

Expression sagging he thinks. _'Hn. Kind of a jerk, bet someone killed him.'_ Kuwabara smacked himself for thinking that way. _'I shouldn't disrespect the dead.'_

"I was so shocked that you'd thrown it that I didn't notice you planting it on me." Pushing the side of his suit jacket back his slides the phone into his pants pocket for sake keeping from the teen.

It happened in that split second the man moved his gray jacket aside but Kuwabara spotted a blot of red. _'Was he shot?'_

"First that nut in the parking lot now you, what a day. Are we done now?" Asks the man. "I'd like to go home."

"Ugh, huh? Oh sure- no wait!"

Checking his pockets he walks over to the phone booth taking a slip of paper from the notepad on the small table under the machine. Writing his name and number on it, Kuwabara leaves the booth ready to hand the information to the man he's mildly surprised to see that he's gone.

"Tch. Doesn't matter, he'll find me- or someone else like me when he realizes what happened."

0 0 0

Scratching lazily at his side, Yusuke exits the bathroom. "Hhhuuuuaaaahhhh, hey dumb-dumb where'd you go?" His path goes down the hall to the living room. Empty. "Kuwabar-" The teen cuts himself off hearing the phone ring. Walking over to it he lifts the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yusuke, it's me."

More alert the spirit detective replies. "What's up, Kurama?" Glancing out the window at the setting sunlight he adds. "Kinda late for _you_ to call."

Kurama couldn't imagine what that could mean but wasn't interested enough to ask. "It's about my mother's wedding, I asked about you and Kuwabara going, she says it's alright."

Chuckling the teen says absently. "I was only kidding about that, but thanks!" He scratches the back of his head. "Gonna need a monkey suit."

Kurama snickered as he could mentally hear Hiei telling Yusuke to just wear Kuwabara then; taking it as a question, though, he answers. "We're getting suits tomorrow at **Moritani**, shall I pick you up?"

"Oh sure, and hey- if Kuwabara stops by there tell him he's gonna pay for flaking on me."

Snickering quietly, Kurama replies. "I will. Goodbye, Yusuke."

"Yeah, see ya." He hangs up. _'Better start fixing something to eat.'_

In the kitchen Yusuke searches the shelf and refrigerator for something easy he can make for him and his mother- whenever she gets back.

"Cheese, bread..." He notices when peeking around the door of the fridge. "No butter... hmm?" Checking the freezer he spots some frozen dinners; choosing one with orange chicken and string beans- which he wouldn't eat, Yusuke pops it into the toaster oven turning it on medium. Heading into the living room he drops down onto the couch tossing a quick glance at the clock on the walls, he then groans. "Maan, I missed Dragon Ball! Stupid Kuwabara could have at least woken me up before he left."

Settling for wrestling the ticked off teen waits for his dinner to get done cooking, and his mother to get home for the night.

0 0 0

Closing the door behind him, Kuwabara drags his feet to the kitchen as the smell of food leads him there after drifting up his nose the moment he reached the door. His spirits are low.

"Hey lunk-head." Rasps his sister. "You had a call earlier from Kurama, says you're invited to his mother's wedding, and he'll be by tomorrow at eleven so you can pick out suits."

Perking up the male takes a seat at the table. "Sweet, can't wait."Looking around he asks. "Well, what's happened to dinner? I'm starving."

"Ate it. How was I supposed to know you were coming home." Shizuru leaves the kitchen. "Fix some ramen, I'm going out."

"Figures." Getting up from the table he scrounges up some left overs taking them to his room. "Daah!"

The food hits the floor. He wouldn't have dropped it and burned his foot if he wasn't startled by a fuming ghost sitting on his bed idian style, arms crossed, and saying in a vicious tone.

"Explain."


	3. How to move on

Nonchalantly Kuwabara walks farther into his bedroom; side-eye cast on the dead guy sitting on his bed. "Kinda hard to _"explain"_ when I don't know what the heck you're talking about." The lamp on his desk clicks on when he pulls the chain. Kuwabara took a seat at the desk, and faces his bed.

"What I _meant_ was have you hypnotized me or something? Why can't I get your ugly mug out of my head?" He holds the side of his head like he's trying to keep his thoughts smushed inside. "I skipped going home to come here," Momentarily purplexed the man shakes his head. "I don't even know how I knew where _here_ was!"

"Hn." Replies Kuwabara a bit offended by the ghost's comments. But the red head knew how to catch the man in his denial. "Say, how'd you get in here in anyway?"

Crossing his arms over his chest the man says. "Your lovely sister let me in, smarty pants."

_'Tch. It figures Shizuru wouldn't tell me anything.'_ Thinks Kuwabara. _'Looks like delicately won't be enough for this guy. I'll just have to shock him and take the backlash.'_ Clearing his throat to silence the man's ranting about being very busy when all the red head has seen so far from him is a slacker. "And will you stop calling me stupid! My name is _K-u-w-a-b-a-r-a_."

"Tch, whatever you say, _Coolahorror,_" He mocked purposefully. "My name is Nemura Haji."

"Now we're getting somewhere," He grins. "What do you do for a living Haji?"

Turning his nose up completely appauled by the lack of respect teenagers have these days, the man replies in clipped tone. "I work in insurance- not that it's any of your business."

"No, I guess it's not."

"Thank y-.." Haji winces hard; his hand grabbing right away for his side.

Kuwabara recognizes it as the place where he had seen blood on Haji when they were on the street. "Hey buddy!" He stands up so quickly the chair at his desk, where he sat down, falls back. "Are you all right?" He's at Nemura's side, concern over his face.

Nemura only groaned in pain falling over onto the bed on his good side. "Dammit." He swore.

"How'd you get that cut on your side?" Asks the red head.

"Rrr..." He strains painfully then asks when the wave of hurt dulls. "What cut?"

Kuwabara's brainwaves were already working in full swing as it, unintentionally, offered itself to the spirit that unknowingly manifested itself from his 'gift'; but using a bit more he shoves the man's coat aside to show him the blood on his dress shirt.

Completely confused, Haji touches the blood; shocked, he lifts his shirt tugging it out from the tuck-job he gave it this morning when he dressed. "Ahaha wha- what the hell is this?" He asks in hysterics.

Baffled, Kuwabara's eyes widen. "That's not a cut, it's a hole!" The spirit sensative male would have touched it if he thought it would have done any good, the man is already dead- can't heal that.

"Don't just sit there looking at it, stupid, help me!"

"D-.. I can't!" He spat.

"Oh get out of my way," The ghost got up from the bed grabbing the phone receiver. Stabbing the buttons with his finger he waits for the opperater to pick up.

"Hey!" Kuwabara snatches the phone just as the opperator for the police department comes on. "Huh? Oh no, this is a false alarm, my uh.. little brother is playing on the phone- you're bad, Haji."

"Little brother? You damned idiot, call for help!"

But Kuwabara has already hung up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Glaring Nemura asks. "Shouldn't that be my question?" Touching the injury he reminds the spirit detective. "I'm bleeding to death!"

"You're _not_ bleeding to death!" Kuwabara barks just as loudly then lowers his voice. "You're not bleeding to death because you've already died."

Blinking the man is silent. The still in the air could choke a cow, not to mention the tension but finally Haji says coolly. "Tch. My brother... _he_ put you up to this because I missed that stupid birthday party for his baby- it's a _baby_ for fucks sake, like she'd remember it."

"What is it gonna take?" Kuwabara crashes defeatedly on his bed. Then it hit him. "When was the last time you had to use the bathroom? Or when you felt hungry- it's pretty late- a guy usually wants a solid meal by now."

Nemura seemed to be considering that; judging by the growing look of desperation, Kuwabara can tell that the man is beginning to listen to what he's saying. Frantic, Haji's no longer functioning lungs remain calm and dead, though, the man is imitating loss of air while exampling a panic attack.

"It isn't true! It can't be!"

And as suddenly as he'd appeared in the red head's life he vanished.

"A-... I, at least, hope he went up- though, he was kind of a dick, so who knows."

Kuwabara didn't have time to dwell on it and cleaned the mess up off his, now, stained carpet from his, now, ruined dinner. Making a note to save up for a new throw rug to replace this ramen scented one, the red head then changed for the night and curled up in bed, hungry, but too tired to do anything more for the day.

The next day.

Kurama, accompanied by Hiei in the backseat, Kuwabara beside Kurama in shotgun and Yusuke is...

Growling the red head turns to the kitsune to say. "Honk the horn, I'll bet the dope isn't even up yet."

"Hn. An entire night smelling your breath would keep anyone down for a while." Hiei comments with a baiting smirk.

"Tch. Jokes on you, jerk, I wasn't even _at_ Urameshi's last night." Triumphant he grins, crossing his arms. He's feeling pretty good right now; first he got rid of Haji Nemura and now he's got one up on Hiei; this might be a promising week for him. "Bof!" Growling, Kuwabara re-situates himself. _'Nope, not gonna let him get to me.'_

Another kick of the back of the chair followed by 3 rapid kicks begged to differ with the male's thoughts- which he forgot the youkai can read. Damn. And Hiei knew that it would only take one more kick...

Turning in the seat Kuwabara screams. "Rrrr- alright! That's it!"

Chuckling, the youkai comments smugly. "Turn that ugly face of yours to the front; it's making me sick."

"Then stop kicking the back of my seat."

Watching them, Kurama sighs. "Should have taken seperate cars." He mutters.

"Why are you sitting behind me anyway." He faces front.

"I can assure you it's no picnic in the flowers, but I'd rather smell you by mostly held breath than see you out the side of my eye."

"_Why youuu..."_

"Here's Yusuke," Interrupts Kurama before muttering. "And not a moment too late."

The door opens behind Kurama. "You can all relax, Urameshi, the great, has arrived."

"If you were all that great you'd of been out here ten minutes ago- like when I spoke to you over the phone, instead of damn near fourty five minutes late. What were you doing, sleeping?" Complained Kuwabara.

Elbow resting on the shoulder of Kurama's seat, Yusuke leans forward to look at Kuwabara. "And when I spoke to you did you happen to notice the slurred voice and agreeing to anything _you_, of all people, had to say? I was half sleep." He snickers. Turning his head, the late male sits back. "Hey short stack, isn't it a little early to have that third eye twitching."

Hiei closes his visible eyes to ignore the detective.

"Well Hiei's in a good mood, which means this road trip is gonna be worth something." Yusuke almost cheered.

_'I'd of been better off inviting two seperate wolf packs.'_ Thinks Kurama.

The car pulls away from the curb falling easily into Tokyo traffic.

0 0 0

"..." Speechless Kuwabara looks around the room of the department store. "Maan this place is ritzy, shoulda brought my really _big_ wallet."

The dress store for men is more wide than large, but it's so well decorated with a thick carpet dulling the foot steps of the dressers and customers as they buzz about the place; chandelliers that looked expensive enough that if you chipped it your grandkids would be working off the tail end of the debt well into their elderly years. Sporting the same expression as his lover Yusuke whistles.

"Hope you brought the _big_ wallet, Kuwabara."

Leaving from the entrance so he's farther into the store Kurama says, as though pointing out a missing post on a fence. "Pick out any one you like, my stepfather has a charge account here and said he'd pay for the suits."

Kuwabara and Yusuke's jaws hit the floor; Hiei joined Kurama's side seeming as if he'd still rather be in the car taking a nap. Being the first to come out of the stupor, Yusuke catches up to the half demon.

"He must have some kind of sweet job to buy suits for guys he doesn't even know- that or he really wants to kiss up to your mom. Say," He says after a second thought. "if things don't work out between the two of them, you think it'd be alright if my old woman dated him?"

"Oh nice one Urameshi, don't ever question a guys love for someone or-.." He staggers backward out of the store. "Hey what's the big idea grabbing me!?" Kuwabara snaps at whomever had the nerve to touch the person of the number one bad ass of Nishiran High school. "Ah-..." Momentarily stunned he finally gets out. "You again! I thought you went on to Heaven or Hell or whever a crank like you winds up; what are you doing here?"

Hands on his hips Haji glares daggers at the teen. "If you must know, smartass, I went home last night to see my wife and... and you were right, I walked right up to her and she didn't even notice me or say anything- Hell, she walked right _through_ me, muttering about how I must be out drinking with my foreign buddies."

Kuwabara watched as the man crumples in on his self dropping to the ground; it was a sad sight.

"You're not listening, I'm telling you that I even _spoke_ to her and got nothing back!"

"And what do you want me to do about it? I can't go to your house and tell her you're dead, she won't believe me for one, and two, she'll want details or proof of which I have neither."

Two very cute girls walk by giggling and pointing at the male that's talking to mid-air.

"What a weirdo." Says a girl with dark hair and noticibly big pearl earrings.

Ebarrassed, Kuwabara snips to the man in a low tone. "Come on, we can't stay here on the street; you're making me look like a creep."

"Like I care." Replies Haji in a cold way.

"Kuwabara, get in here. We don't have all day, and we oughta get something before Kurama changes his mind."

"Ahe, coming Urameshi," Shooting a look over his shoulder to answer he then looks at the ghost with a 'don't follow me' expression before going back inside the store.

Dismayed, Haji walks into the store as well.

"What do you think, Hiei? This one or this one?" The kitsune holds up first a dark blue suit against the shorter male, then changes it to a dark green; taking in Hiei's reflection in the mirror he smiles.

Sighing in agitation Hiei drones. "That one." Minus any indication of which _one_ he's speaking of.

"I think the blue one looks best with your hair color. "Noting the starburst with a smirk Kurama corrects himself. "Colors."

"Good, let's leave before Yusuke and Kuwabara remember that they came with someone."

Chuckling into the side of his hand, Kurama returns to the dressing room, a finger signaling for Hiei to follow.

Yusuke already knew what type and color suit he wanted, going into the dressing room to try it on he listens to his lover in the next changing room.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kuwabara asks someone.

"Who the heck is he talking to?" Wonders Yusuke out loud.

"I already told you, _that won't work_."

Fed up, the dark haired male rolls his eyes. "Kuwabara quit talking to yourself, I'm starting to worry."

Kuwabara glances at the wall dividing him and his lover. Lowering his voice he answers Haji. "Listen, there are two types of ghosts in the world, the ones that know they're dead and choose to stay, and others are the guys that don't know they're dead- guys like you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haji puts his hands on his hips.

"Until you figure out how it is that you died, you won't be able to pass on, and since your death wasn't expected you can't communicate with the living."

"Duh, I'm talking to you- obvious lie."

"Ha-duuuh, yourself; I'm not your average human. I can see spirits and stuff, I'm what people call a sensative."

"No kidding?" Haji looks Kuwabara over as though in a new light. "Guess ugly people have to have something unigue about them."

"Funny." Sliding out of his pants he hangs them on the hook attached to the door. "Can you get lost? Until you figure out either how you died or where your body is I can't help you."

"Tch. Whatever you jerk."

The door swung open on its own; a few men gasp when seeing the exposed male beyond the door. Freaked, the red head slams the door closed.

"I'm gonna die of embarrassment, I swear." Removing his street clothes shirt he then slipped on the cream colored shirt that comes with the suit. "Not like I don't want to help the guy, I just can't without all the pieces to his death. Seems like it's only been a day since he passed away, otherwise, he'd of been known that his family can't hear him." Checking his reflection Kuwabara grins. "Hey, I look pretty good in this; fits good too." Turning this way and that the male undresses returning the clothes to the hanger.

In another part of the store, a man crouches before Hiei; ruler in hand, he leans the strip forward toward the male's crotch and-...

"Touch me there and you die." Hiei threatens in a dead serious manner.

Frightened a bit and yet still finding a shred of nerve to be appauled, the skinny stuffed-shirt male says. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said-.."

"His measurements are written on this paper," Kurama interrupts after writing down the measurements on a piece of notepad paper from the tiny book he brought with him from his coat pocket. "As well as mine; thank you very much for your help."

Taking the slip of paper the clerk, though not sure what's going on, nods then walks away.

"Hiei, you really shouldn't.."

"I'm ready to go." Says Yusuke sporting a new suit with a plastic dress cover over his shoulder. Looking about the place with a flick of his brown eyes he asks. "Where's Kuwabara?"

Glancing about, as well, Kurama replies. "I don't know."

"I'm hoping he won't come back, nevermind where he went." Hiei offers up his way of looking.

"He'll catch up." Yusuke starts for the door.


	4. Put to rest

Yusuke and Kuwabara moan in sync brought on by the red head's body tightening around Yusuke's member just as the tip of the detective's bumped the sweet spot in Kuwabara's body. The spirit detective's movements are strong and even while his breaths are light and quick; leaning over, Yusuke's mouth clamps over a bite of Kuwabara's neck applying pressure whenever his shove hit a blockade.

Moaning, Kuwabara whispers. "Bite harder!" His cries pick up.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. _'Any harder and I'll take a chunk out of your neck.'_ He thinks.

Kuwabara's hands squeeze his lover's buttocks; his abs clench feeling Yusuke's hand glide up his torso.

"Oh gross!" I thought I'd heard familiar sounds." Interrupts the obnoxious ghost.

"What?!" Snaps the red head.

Tongue crossing along Kuwabara's jaw from the chin to his ear, Yusuke whispers. "I didn't say anything."

Nose turned up the man says in disgust. "At least you have the decency to put the blanket over yourselves."

"Shut up- aah!" He tilts his head back when a wave of pleasure chilled his spine.

Ceasing his movement, Yusuke asks. "Excuse me?"

"Di-.. Not _you_, the guy- Haji." He points over his Yusuke's shoulder to the man sitting at the foot of the, once creaking under the weight of passion, bed.

Looking in that direction, over his shoulder, the spirit detective says dryly. "I don't see anyone. Repositioning his hips he says. "Now _you_ 'shut up', I'm almost done."

The ghost began to make sounds of vomiting hearing that.

Sitting up, Kuwabara barks. "Alright, that's enough! Beat it, Haji, I'm in no mood for this."

Chuckling, Yusuke holds a hand to his temple shaking his head. "Oh god he's serious about this." Sighing in instant boredom, the fed up male pulls out of his lover then exits the bed. "Let me know when you're done talking to yourself. I'm oughta here."

"Urameshi!" He protested.

"Hn." He snorts in response to the plea. "...You're giving me a ride to the wedding, right?"

"Yeah sure." Kuwabara watches helplessly as his lover dresses, taking off after. Glaring at the ghost the medium snaps. "This had better-" Noticing the blanket is no longer over his bare hips, thighs, and legs he grabs the thick covering dragging it over him. "..-had better be good." He finished his thought.

"Thank you for covering yourself." Haji looks back to the teen. "On my way home, thoughts started coming back to me."

Interested, though, his member had yet to go back down Kuwabara asks. "Yeah? What about?"

"It was when I was at work, I stepped out for lunch and decided to eat it by the small park close by. I heard a cat in a bush a little ways behind me, and since I was having fish and salad I thought I would share."

"Tch." Kuwabara, who's pulling on his pants after locating and slipping into his boxers, says. "Wouldn't picture you as an animal lover."

Pissy at the ignorance of that comment, Haji says in a matter-of-fact tone. "I happen to have 3 cats at home, asshole." His tongue comes out.

"Well excuuuuse- hey, you like cats too?"

Joyed at the thought of his beloved pets the man says cheerfully. "They're only the greatest animal in the world! Do you have one?"

"Yeah, her name's Eikichi. And she's a real lady."

"I agree! My Yumi-nene is so mature."

The two cat lovers smile at each other.

"You know what, I may have had you pegged all wrong, Kuwabara." Haji crossed his arms leaning back to take the male in.

"Me too, I mean, anyone who loves cats that much can't be bad."

"Yeah."

Clearing his throat the red head asks. "So what else do you recall, Haji?"

"Uuuhh?" The Cat Lovers convention threw off his train of thought. "Oh! I went to find the cat but instead of meows I heard this weird sort of chanting and next thing I know _blank_."

"Where did you wake up? In the woods?"

Shaking his head the man says. "No.. no, not the woods- _office_! I woke up in the office but... but I wasn't at my desk I was in the..." He tried to remember. "Shit... where..." His hands clap loudly together once. "The bathroom! I was at the sink laying my head on the countertop; I thought I'd had a bloody nose or something because of the red on my face."

Crossing the room to the door, Kuwabara says over his shoulder. "We have to search the woods then, I think your body may be there and no ones found it yet."

"How can you be sure no one's found it?" Asks Haji.

"It would have been on the news wouldn't it?"

"I guess you're right." Hand out in protest, he bellows. "Hold on! It's late, you'll never find me in the dark. Just do it in the morning. I'll come with you."

"Okay, but we really should get this over with sooner than later, I kinda have someplace to be tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow we'll recover my body, I'll be buried, and on my way to the promise land." He rubs his hands together in anticipation.

The Next Day.

Kuwabara peeks his head around the corner of the insurance building where Nemura Haji used to work. "Is that the park?" He asks.

Walking around the corner he whispers. "Yeah."

"Alright, come on."

3 men walking around the corner are nearly slammed into from the teens abrupt movement but a quick jerk from Haji's grip on Kuwabara's elbow pulls him out of the way of the collision.

"That was close," Says the saved male. "let's get to that park."

Kuwabara found the man's words odd. "Wish the other ghosts I've come across had your enthusiasm. A lot of them just cry."

"That I'm dead sucks, but I can't come back to life. So why be depressed about it?"

Kuwabara could only smile as he held out a hand, that was well met.

0 0 0

A long smile spread across the spirit detective's face as he looks at his reflection in the long mirror located in his mothers' bedroom. He had woken up early that morning to wash himself and comb his hair for the wedding. He's never been to one before and he heard that there's free food coming his way. Today is gonna be awesome.

"Yusuke, you're lookin' pretty sleek in your new suit." He says to himself. He continues admiring his reflection.

Atsuko cocks a brow at her son, sitting up in her bed the woman claps her hands. "Really good. I'm almost tempted to to save up some money to take my handsome son to dinner, give that suit can get some mileage."

Chuckling, he hops onto his mother's bed sitting beside her. "Have to rain check any dates this month, I'm booked 'til the next."

Tousling her son's- soon-to-be dry hair, she teased. "And what does a brat like you have to do in a day?"

"Moom puleeze, I'm king of the demon world, underworld and upper world- I can't be seen with my mom." He teases freely knowing she would never take it seriously.

"Uh-huh." Shoving Yusuke between the shoulder blades he got off the bed.

"I don't see why you're not invited; Ms. Minamino is really nice, you two should be friends."

"I've got plenty of friends, Yusuke, I don't need to re-invent myself to hang around with another one- especially a divorce that managed to find love again."

Sensing an uncomfortable situation he excuses himself from the room. Going into the kitchen he grabs a banana, peeling the skin back he eats it thoughtfully. "Where's Kuwabara?" Checking the watch he got as a Christmas present from 'Hiei' as Kurama had told him, he noticed it was getting late and they should have been on their way their by now. _'Maybe I should call.'_ Walking over to the phone he lifts the receiver.

"Hello?" Answers Shizuru after the fourth ring.

"Tell Kuwabara that if he isn't here in ten minutes I'm gonna use my spirit gun to brush his teeth."

Rolling her eyes the woman says. "Yeah, I'll pass your love note along, but Kuwabara's not here. He left earlier, something about helping some guy. He did say, though, that he'd be back in time but that wasn't said to me."

"...What guy? He's never mentioned anything to me."

Chuckling, Shizuru asks in a sly tone. "Is that jealousy, Yusuke?"

Taken aback, he blushes then shouts. "No! Just make sure that he gets my message." He has to speak over the woman's sudden laughter. Hanging up the phone he grouchily crosses his arms. "He'd better get here in time."

0 0 0

"That's the bench." Points Haji.

They walk quickly over to it and past. Kuwabara knelt down reaching through the leaves of the bushes, parting them to check for Haji's body. He expected the body to be there if this was the last place that Haji had been before his soul woke up in the bathroom. Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the man's dead body- a demon is no big deal, he's killed lots of them and will probably end up killing more sometime in the future, but humans just don't sit right with him. It's too sad to see a life end, and he still gets a few nightmares of not having Yusuke around.

"I don't see it. Somebody must have mo-.."

"Ssshhh!" Nemura grabs Kuwabara's shoulder to silence him. "Did you hear that?"

"No I-"

"Ssshh!" He cuts him off again.

Sporting an annoyed expression at the soul, Kuwabara then reminds himself of what he's doing then listens. It's faint, but he can hear a cat's meowing coming from a little ways away from them.

"It's a cat." Kuwabara stands to listen again, trying to pinpoint the location of the animal. "I think it's coming from over there." He took off running. _'It's strange, though, should a cat have this large of a spirit energy?'_ He thinks. "This way, over here!" He calls to Haji who is following behind him.

Slowing his pace but still keeping up the man wonders. "Why does this feel familiar?"

0 0 0

"Is something wrong with your seat, Kurama? You look as though you're being mildly electrocuted." Says Hiei.

Making an impatient face at Hiei's calmly, well-placed jabs at him, he replies just as calmly. "I'm not fidgeting that much; I'm only wondering where Yusuke and Kuwabara are that has them running late, everyone is here."

"Hn. Maybe they've changed their minds- like I should have done." The youkai adds.

"No one held a bomb to your head." Kurama mutters loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Could be traffic," Says Hatanaka over hearing his, soon-to-be, step brother.

"Let's hope it clears up."

"What for?" Hiei continues to hope for their absense. "They'd be doing your mother a favor by staying away."

The music starts to play and down the aisle come the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

0 0 0

"It came from right... over... _here_." Shoving over a hunk of bush blocking the way Kuwabara blinks. "What the-?"

"What is it?" Haji looks over Kuwabara's shoulder and like a switch panic sets in. "Tha-.. that-.. that's the thing! What I saw when I was looking for the cat!"

Staring at the placcid face of a white mask laying in a mond of dirt the two cock a brow; on the mask in blue kanji is the symbol for 'greed'.

"But I don't get it," Says the red head. "What is it?"

The ground rumbles shaking the mask violently back and forth.

"Ge- get back Kuwabara!" Haji grabs the male by the collar of his shirt pulling him back.

It was just in time too; a large hand with nails as sharp as claws that are as long as a person's arm sprang from the ground aiming directly for the swordsman's face.

"Aaah!" Shouts Kuwabara landing hard on his butt. "_Spirit sword_!" He rolls to a stand the large glowing sword appearing before him with the thick handle between his clasped hands. The orange, yellow, and white glow brilliantly casting it's color about the male.

In unison the two men ask "What the hell is that thing!?" Kuwabara meaning the demon, Haji the sword that appeared out of nowhere.

Shaking his head, hands clasping it to hold down a mental break down Haji mutters. "Seeing ghost, magic swords- you really are a freak!"

Shocked, the accussed swordsman shouts "I am not a freak!" in retort. "It's just... complicated. Now stand back while I waste this thing."

The demon receeded back into the ground, then the mask popped up with a body made of earth solid enough to resembled rock, and as far as the swordsman knew it may be just as hard.

"This _thing_" Says the mask, lips unmoving. "is called _Gurdi The Soul Reaper_."

"Soul reaper!" Repeats Kuwabara taking a few steps back while still in a defensive stance. "Then you were the one that killed Haji?"

"Yesss," Gurdi's voice wriggled and cracked. "And thank you for bringing back my meal; I was beginning to lose hope that it would come back for its body- _seeeee_" The mouth of the mask opens and inside they're shown the hair and forehead of the, once living, business man now a shell of his former-self.

"Hey that- whoa!" The man's body jerked forward.

"Give his body back!" Barks Kuwabara fiercely.

"_Gladly_, once you return my meal." The mouth closes. "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours detective."

"Oh so you know about me? Then you must know that your life ends here." Over his shoulder he says. "Haji get going, I'll handle this." Hearing no response, he turns a bit more. As fast as the man had already left he may as well have been speaking to a dust cloud.

"No bother," States Gurdi. "You look tasty as well."

The demon lunged forward at him. Kuwabara backed up quickly, swinging his sword in defense to keep the demon from swallowing him. Rolling left when the monster touched down where he stood the swordsman took off on a run hoping the thing will follow.

0 0 0

"Dammit, I'm gonna kill that doofy bastard!" Yusuke, who has been angrily pacing and watching tv for the past two hours- maybe more- picked up the phone just as it rang. "Hello!" His yell is hard enough to bust an ear drum if the phone weren't moved in time.

"Yusuke, where are you guys? We're moving to the reception now. It's at the _Heaven Tavern_ hall." Kurama informs with a bit of snark.

"I know you're mad, but at least we're not anything but free loaders." He laughs in a folksy way. "Hey listen, can you swing by and get me? Kuwabara's either dead or he came down with a sudden bought of amnesia."

"Your house is very out of the way, Yusuke."

"Is that pissed fox for, 'no'?"

Sighing in a bit of annoyance Kurama says. "I'll come get you, but be ready when I get there."

"Thanks you're a pal, and sorry for messing up that" Yusuke tries to hide his snicker. "_underworld famous_ cool of yours." He let the laugh out only to be hung up on. "Hn... Sure would like to know where that guy is."

0 0 0

Kuwabara ducks and dodges the demon's swinging arms. The duelist battle was ruining the park's land. Clump after clump of soil was thrown into the air by the monster, and clump after clump of dirt from the demon's body went flying and smashing into anything it reached.

"Hold it right there!" Stopping in his tracks the swordsman plunges his sword into the ground. The weapon shot up from the ground directly under the demon and straight up through it's mouth. "Got him!"

Laughing, the masked face drifts up a bit higher and over the sword. "Not even close." He darts forward at a quicker pace than before.

Just as Kuwabara planned. Smacking his palm into the ground he shouts. "_Spirit shurikan_!"

The sword, still sticking up from the ground where the demon just left, scatters into thousands of shards shooting out aiming for the monster. The demon jerked and writhed as the shurikan riddled it with holes and slashes; the mask couldn't take the assault of being hit in its sensative backside, which was covered by the hard earth that is easily peirced by the spirits force. And little by little it cracked and broke away.

"Noooo! How could this beee?"

"It was obvious where to aim, the problem was getting to it without your defense being up. So like I said, jerk, you're wasted."

The demon dissolved away leaving behind a cloud of its ashes and the body of Nemura Haji.

Slowly Kuwabara walks over to the body, kneeling once his feet are at the man's head. "I can't imagine how many more people were eaten by that thing." A gasp at his side calls his attention away. "Haji?"

Tears are welled in the man's eyes while looking at his lifeless body. "No..." He whispers, as what really happened has finally sunking in. "No." Dropping to his knees with sniffles and huffs the man audibly cries.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Put me back- you're magic! Put me back in my body!" He snatches the male by his pants.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Declared Kuwabara. "Even if I could, you've been dead too long, your body is deteriorating you-... you'd be mentally and physically disable."

"I don't care!"

"You wouldn't survive even ten seconds, not to mention the huge hole in your gut."

"This is no time to act like a jackass. Just help me!" He tries to climb onto his body but his soul won't enter.

"Haji... Your body's been found." The red heads voice is sorrowful. "You can come with me, though, and tell your family goodbye."

The man, clearly still sad and frightened- Angry! nods. Getting a ride home with Kuwabara, he sank lower and lower into the seat hoping to disappear. The family was more bent up than Haji, going through all the emotions- even blaming and accussing Kuwabara of doing it for the money, but when the man told the red head to tell his wife something that only they would know; Kuwabara later left the grief stricken family to make arrangements for the man.

_'It's never easy. And it always hurts. But it has to be done.'_ He looks at the night sky. _'Good time to head home and sleep.'_ He climbs into his car. _'It's not easy being a spiritual guide- heck, it's not easy being the greatest brother or lover.'_ Riding along he suddenly slams his foot down on the break. "Lover?! Shit! I forgot about Urameshi!"

...

"First Kuwabara, then Kurama- this day sucks!" He shouts at his bedroom ceiling.

The End.

**Yusuke:** Alright so it was a half hour long, what do you expect from a Kuwabara episode? And what was up with that great lover line- oh brother.

Anyway on the next show I have a little apartment envy when Kurama shows us his new place. First he and Kuwabara get licences then cars, now this! It really makes a guy feel like a real jackass when he keeps turning his pockets out and even the lint writes an I.O.U. The holidays are coming and I've decided this year I'm giving out presents, so while I search for a job Kurama and Hiei struggle with having to live together on the next Yu Yu Hakusho: _A Kinder Word than Free._

0 0 0

Commentary: That sounds fun as hell. And since it sounds like a holiday thing, I've got an entire pile of months to think about it. I'm gonna try to do A kinder word for free. Thank you all for reading, it just brightens my day when anime is stilled loved no matter what. And Retired Kitkat you're always a pleasure, as Wendy Williams would say "How you doin'?"


End file.
